


Titles

by c_canadensis



Category: Bones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 02:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c_canadensis/pseuds/c_canadensis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiny comment fic for the "Meme With No Theme" on bitesize_bones at LJ<br/>Prompt from meepz0rs: Booth/Brennan - The use of the term "baby mama" or "baby daddy", either spoken by B/B, Angela, or whoever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Titles

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, these characters do not belong to me.

“Go home, Bren. I’m sure your boyfriend’s waiting.”

“He’s not my boyfriend.”

“OK, your lovah?” Angela grinned evilly.

“He’s not my anything. He’s Booth. He’s his own person.”

“I know, sweetie, the concept of people belong to each other in antiquated, you’re not anyone’s property, yada yada… but it’s okay when someone chooses to belong to you.”

“He didn’t exactly choose to get me pregnant.” Brennan’s tone was wry.

“He also hasn’t chosen to leave your side since, has he?”

“You’re exaggerating, Ange. Of course he wants to be involved, you know what he’s been through with Parker. And yes, we’ve gone on what you might call ‘dates’…”

“Sweetie, that man chose to be yours long ago. It just took you years to accept it. Don’t even think about going back to the ‘just partners’ line, or I will be forced to remind you that he’s also your baby daddy.”

“I’m well aware that he’s my child’s father, grammatically incorrect and somewhat confusing titles aside.”

“Brennan…”

“Ange.” Her smile blossomed slowly. “I really wouldn’t say we’re just anything.”


End file.
